Warm Shelter Deep Inside Cold Twin Hearts
by TheBrokenDollie
Summary: This is a story about two girls and two brothers...what effect will these girls have on the cold Uchihas...summary sucks '...ItachiOC SasukeOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story i'm posting here so i hope you all likey :**

**It would be nice to get reviews to keep me going with the story...and this is going to be an ItachiOC and SasukeOC story**

**The OCs are me and my best friend's OCs...so they belong to us...but the Naruto characters all belong to the all mighty Kishimoto**

**excuse my very short chapters ''**

**Chapter 1**

Screams, fire, corpses and panic were all that could be seen and heard from the village of Kirigakure. The once powerful village was being attacked by a powerful clan; the Kaguya clan, known for their thirst of blood and destruction. The Kidoruigenso clan was the first section of Kiri to be attacked, the members of this clan being arch rivals of the Kaguyas. From the direction of the now destroyed grand Kidoruigenso clan quarters, a girl was running away as if her life depended on it. She was heading to the village square, to keep her promise, _"You'll be my big sister and we'll always be together, forever. Don't ever leave me alone."_ Those words were haunting the black haired girl at this moment, her thoughts only being about a little green haired girl who might be in grave danger right now.

When the girl arrived at the square there was havoc all around, people were lying dead on the floor, buildings had collapsed or were burning…she could never have imagined that Kirigakure will fall like this one day. She was almost at her destination, and with great stealth and speed she was avoiding any danger in her way. When she arrived at the big building in front of her, she immediately went in running. When she finally arrived in a little room, there was the girl she was thinking of, in a corner crying to herself. No one else was in the building because they had all ran away…only the little green haired girl remained there; waiting for her best friend, _her sister._ She knew that she would come or her, and when she looked up and saw two big violet eyes looking down at her, she stood up and jumped on the bigger girl hugging her and started crying.

"I was so scared Shina. I thought that you forgot all about me and that you left…or worse…I thought that something really bad might have happened to you," the little girl said in between sobs.

"Shhhhh," Shina comforted her. "Everything's ok now that I'm here. I would never leave you behind me, why did you ever think that?"

"Because…well…because everyone else forgot me so I thought you would too." The little girl continued to cry. "Shhh…I promise that I will never leave you Syla, and I will never forget about you either." Shina told the girl with a smile, "Now let's get out of here and we'll get to safety. I'll protect you." Shina grabbed Syla in her arms and made her way down the wooden stairs when all of a sudden the building began to tremble. Shina knew this wasn't a good sign so she started hurrying while still carrying the young child in her arms. The building was trembling more and more and the staircase seemed endless to the black haired girl. When she got down the last step everything seemed to collapse on her. The building started falling to pieces and her first and only thought was to protect the girl at all costs. So when everyone else seemed to be running for their _own_ lives, Shina just did the opposite; she tried to shield Syla from anything that might hurt her and when the whole world was spinning for Shina, she was content that although she might lose her life, she would have saved a prescious life…the life of Syla Attashi, her one and only best friend, _her sister._

"_We're in the near vicinities of Kirigakure. We'll stop here for a break since the mission is accomplished and then we'll continue on to Konoha." _A voice was heard from every headpiece of the ANBU. Once all the ANBU arrived at the gates of Kiri, they were all devastated at what they saw in front of them; Kirigakure…was just ruins. There was nothing left of it; corpses were lying on the ground rotting, buildings were all destroyed or burnt down and there was no life soul in sight. The ANBU nins started walking around the place, exploring and seeing what could have happened.

A particularly short ANBU made his way to were the orphanage once stood and when he was looking through the ruins, he caught a glimpse of black shining hair under all the wooden planks. He started to throw the planks away, to reveal who was under there and… _"I found two girls at the east part of the village square. I think they're still both alive but one of them is severely injured." _ The young ANBU said through his mouthpiece. Immediately the other ANBU appeared right next to him and they confirmed that both the girls were still alive, but one of them was on the edge between life and death…

"_Finally…I can see Konoha gate from here. We finally arrived back home."_ An ANBU said. All the ANBU nins were happy to have finally arrived home safe and sound. Their mission was a success, and what was encountered back in Kirigakure had to be told straight away to the Hokage himself.

The ANBU captain dismissed the ANBU squad and made his way to the Hokage's office. The short nin appeared in front of the Hokage's door and knocked once…

"Come in," the Hokage announced. The young ANBU squadron leader went in without hesitation.

"Aaaa…Uchiha…How did your first mission as an ANBU leader go? Was it successful??" The sandaime asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. It was successful. Here you have the mission report. I would like to report too that when we were in the vicinities of Kirigakure we noticed that the whole village was destroyed so me and my men started looking around. While looking around the collapsed buildings I stumbled across two girls who were presumably still alive so we brought them to the village hospital because both were knocked out and one of them was severely injured. If you would like to visit them, my men took them to the hospital and are now being taken care of. That's all I have to report."

The Hokage was shocked by this news. "Thank you Uchiha. I will visit them immediately. You may leave." And with that the young captain bowed and disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thankies to **Valinor's Twilight **and **.Forever.Jin.** who made me post my other chapter to this story since they left nice reviews :**

**At least i know my story was liked by two people :D**

**So this is the next chapter to the story...this one's a bit longer...yayy :D**

**And the usual...Shina and Syla belong to me...all the other characters belong to Kishimoto **

**Chapter 2**

_Beep beep beep..._That was all that could be heard from the hospital room. Two little bodies were lying in beds, one of them having a lot of wires attached to it. It was quite dark and quiet…except for the _beep_ of the life machine. All of a sudden, big violet eyes fluttered open. The girl that possessed them started looking round the room, trying to get in as much of the ambience as possible. _Where am I? The last thing I remember is the orphanage collapsing, the world started spinning and then just darkness..._ From the corner of her eyes she could see light coming out of a room outside a door.

Exactly at that moment a woman with a billboard in her hands came into the room and turned all the lights on. The girl's eyes started hurting since she didn't get used to the light very quickly. When her eyes got accustomed to the amount of light given off, she tried to see who the woman was. Beside her, where the woman was, there was a bed with a little body in it. The violet-eyed girl tried to get up but she couldn't move, her body ached all over. She tried to speak but she had something covering her mouth. _What am I going to do?_ When the woman came beside her bed, she looked at her…and the woman gasped and dropped the billboard she was holding.

"Oh…you're finally awake…I must tell the others." And with that, the woman left hurrying out of the door leaving the wide awake girl with a big curiosity.

After some minutes, that same woman came back but this time their was another woman with her, wearing a different uniform than the first one. They were whispering to each other while taking down notes. Finally one of them decided to take off the oxygen mask the girl had on her face. _Finally I can breathe normally again._ One of the women decided to ask how she was feeling. "Ummm…" the girl mumbled, "I can't move…and I don't know where I am." Her voice was a bit muffled but at least she could speak clearly. "You can't move because you were quite injured badly during the incident…and you're in the hospital my dear." _The hospital?? How did I get here??_ "Now we're going to leave because there's someone here who wants to speak to you. If you need anything just tell us." The women left again and this time after they left an old man came in.

"I see that you're awake…but your friend there is still asleep." The old man said with a smile. With that comment the girl moved her head to her right and there she could make out a little green head under the covers…_Green hair?? My friend?? SYLA!!_

"You're in the Konoha hospital if you're wondering. I am the Hokage of the hidden village in the leaves." The old man informed her.

It was like he could read her thoughts, he finally answered her question. _How did me and Syla find ourselves here in Konoha??_

"My men found you and your little friend here in the ruins of what once was Kirigakure. You were both still alive and they brought you here so we can treat you and not leave you to die. May I ask you what your name is?" The Hokage asked her.

"I am Shina Kidoruigenso." The black haired girl answered him.

"Aaa…so you're the prophecy child from the Kidoruigenso clan everyone used to talk about. Just like the description in the book…_a beautiful girl with black silken hair and big violet eyes…_" At this comment Shina blushed a bit and asked the Hokage, "Do you know what happened to the villagers back in Kiri?" "No…all we know is that you two were the only survivors found when my men arrived there. We don't know exactly what happened to your village…I was hoping you would tell me…" The Hokage said.

"Our village was attacked by the Kaguya clan, an old rival of my clan. They are blood thirsty shinobi who kill just for the fun of it." Shina explained to the old man in front of her. "Aaa yes, the Kaguya clan. Heard all about their traits and how they like to kill."

"So I guess…me and Syla are the only survivors from the attack…" Shina said with a slightly sad tone. The old man came to her side and grabbed her shoulder lightly to comfort her. "Sadly…I think that you two are the only ones that were alive after the attack. I'm sorry for the loss of your family."

"Aww…that's okie Hokage-sama. At least we're both still alive…" Shina said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"So…where are me and Syla going to stay now?? We have no home and no family and…-"

"-I have already taken care of that, don't you worry. A family already has offered to take care of you two. And don't worry, they're really nice and they can't wait that you two become part of their family…They are the parents of the ANBU captain that found _you_ and Syla. When they knew about what happened to you two, they immediately offered to take care of you. The mother said that she had always wanted daughters for her own, since she only has 2 sons." The Hokage said with a light chuckle. Shina smiled at him. "Your new Okaa-san will be coming for you two tomorrow morning. Hopefully Syla will have woken up by then. Now I'll leave so you can rest. It was a pleasure talking to you Shina. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here in Konoha." The Hokage then stood up and started walking towards the door. "Thank you Hokage-sama. Bye." Shina smiled at him and then she stared at his shadow walking away from the door.

She then looked at her side, hoping that Syla will wake up soon…but to no avail. Her eyelids were feeling very heavy then and she started to close them little by little…_So we're the only survivors from Kiri…And now we're in Konoha…A new start awaits us here…And I feel…that it is going to be a good one._ Shina thought and fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

When the curtains were opened brightly, you could see that outside it was a lovely day. The sun was shining, the streets of Konoha were busy and there was an atmosphere of happiness all around. When Shina opened her eyes she was met with bright light so she couldn't see well. When she looked at her side there was a bouquet of a beautiful assortment of flowers. _Where did these come from?_ She thought. When her eyes got used to the lighting in the room, she saw that she wasn't alone. There, with the nurse, was a very beautiful woman with long dark raven hair and the kindest face. _Maybe she's another doctor…_When she was staring at the woman; she heard a little voice shouting, "Kaa-san, the big girl has woken up." Shina started searching for the owner of the little voice and she saw that near her bed there was a little cute boy. The boy smiled at Shina, and she couldn't help but smile back. The little boy's presumed mother came walking towards her bed while the nurse arranged the last things on a table and left the room. When the older woman sat on her bed, she smiled at her and said, "Good morning. I am Mikoto Uchiha." Her smile lit up the whole room and Shina couldn't help but smile back at this woman. "Good morning Uchiha-san. I am Shina Kidoruigenso."

At that moment, while the little boy was trying to peek at the little green haired girl on the other bed, her big black eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw in front of her was a little boy peeking up at her. He was the cutest boy she had ever seen. He had big black onyx eyes and light skin and hair that framed his little face perfectly. _Who is this cute little boy here? And where am I?_ When she looked to her side she saw the face of her 'saviour' and without second thought of who was in the room or where she actually was she got out of her bed and jumped on top of Shina. The older girl, who was still a bit in pain, had to hold it in, because after all, she means the world to this girl and she has to be there for her no matter what, so she held her in her arms. "Shina!...where are we Shina??" the little girl asked innocently. The little boy came next to his mum who was smiling affectionately at these two girls. "We're at the hospital in Konohagakure," Shina tried to explain. "But how did we end up in Konoha from Kiri? And what happened to the village?" Mikoto felt like she didn't have to interfere with this situation, so she left them to talk and catch up for now until she told them the big news. Shina explained everything to the little girl and the green haired girl listened closely and intently to whatever the black haired girl said. When Syla understood everything she then asked Shina, "And who is this woman with the little boy?" Shina didn't know how to answer that question so then Mikoto interfered. "I am Mikoto Uchiha. Since now you have no one to take care of you, and you have found yourself in Konoha, someone has to take you up. When my eldest son came and told me what happened during his first mission as captain, I immediately wanted to take care of you girls knowing that you would have no one now…and to tell you the truth between us girls, I always wanted girls of my own, but I only had 2 sons." She said with a little giggle. "So, I told the Hokage that my family wants to take care of you, and from today you are officially new members of the Uchiha clan." She finished with a smile. Syla seemed really excited about the idea of having parents for the very first time, and the thought of living with that cute little boy just excited her more. Shina couldn't help but think that maybe what she thought about Konoha was going to come true. Maybe starting a new life with the Uchihas will bring something new to her and Syla, something bright for their future.

Mikoto then, after getting to know the girls a bit better told them that they're going to go with her and Sasuke that day to meet the rest of the family. When it was time to leave, Syla was already ready at the foot of the bed and Shina found some troubles to walk. When Syla saw this, she immediately asked her what's wrong, but the older girl told her that it was just because of lack of walking due to staying a long time in the hospital. Mikoto knew this wasn't true as Shina had been injured, and she immediately knew that the older girl was only trying to take care of the little one. Shina had not told her that she had gotten hurt because if Syla knew, she would have blamed herself. When they left the hospital and stepped out in the busy street, Shina and Syla stood amazed and how beautiful Konoha looked. When they walked beside Mikoto, all the people started looking at them and giving them funny looks or whispering in each other's ears. When they looked down at what they were wearing, they kinda figured out why they stood out of the crowd. They still had the same clothes on from the attack, meaning they were all torn, dirty and with blood. They didn't have anything else to wear and they were feeling shy and ashamed among these people, but Mikoto stopped them and told them, "I know what you're thinking, that you absolutely need new clothes. Now after we arrive home we'll go out shopping and spend some quality girl time together, and we'll get you two some nice clothes, and you'll pick whatever you want." As they continued walking towards the Uchiha district Syla started walking with Sasuke and decided to talk to him. "Your Kaa-san is really nice," she told him with a big grin. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "Thanks. She's the nicest woman I know, and now she's your Kaa-san too." "Your Kaa-san told me that since I'm 8 like you, I will be coming with you to the academy now." Syla said while skipping next to Sasuke. _This girl is so energetic_ Sasuke thought while smiling at her little green head bobbing in front of him. When Mikoto announced that they were almost there and she explained to Shina and Syla which house was theirs, Syla grabbed Sasuke's hand and told him, "Race you to the house." And with that she left running. Sasuke was still staring at her while seeing her looking back and giggling and laughing. "Go on, go catch up to her." Mikoto told Sasuke with a little smile, and Sasuke went running after Syla, laughing happily. Shina couldn't help but smile when she saw Syla so happy. _I never saw her this happy before. I'm glad that she's got another friend now. I really think that Konoha has got the best for our future._

When they finally arrived near the house Shina and Mikoto made out three figures near the door, a short boy, a green head and a slightly taller figure. _Who is that guy?_ Shina wondered. When they arrived near the door, Shina was looking at her feet and she could hear Sasuke talking to someone so enthusiastically. Syla was sitting on the steps gaining her breath and Mikoto had said hello to her elder son. When she introduced the girls to him, they found out that he was the one that saved them. Syla seemed somewhat scared with this boy and was taken aback a bit and when Mikoto introduced Shina, she looked up and in front of her she saw the most handsome face she ever saw. She looked into his deep black orbs and almost got lost in them and when he told her his name and took out his hand to shake hers, she took his hand slowly and gently and shook it while blushing madly, "Nice to meet you Itachi-san. I'm Shina."

_And on that day, when these four met each other, there destinies were written and fused together. No one can change them, not even themselves. Even though this destiny will not be nice to them most of the time, on the contrary, they will all have to go through a difficult time in their lives, in the end, it will hopefully have a happy ending for our 4 ninjas…but who knows what will happen…only they will know…in time._

Mikoto, Shina and Syla spent a whole day shopping and going round Konoha, just like two daughters and their mother. Their first stop was at the clothing shop. There, Shina and Syla got lost in all the clothes there were. Mikoto was browsing through all the clothes enthusiastically and when she found something cute she gave it to the girls to try it on. After trying the clothes on, Mikoto would conclude that they looked adorable in them and that she's gonna buy them for the girls. Syla was never used to all this attention and never had that many clothes and she had the hugest grin on her face when they left the clothing shop. After, they followed Mikoto to a beautiful kimono shop. When they entered, they stared in awe at all the beautiful silk kimonos there. While Mikoto was talking to the sales person there, Syla and Shina just looked at each other and stared at the beauty in front of them. When Mikoto walked back to them, she smiled at them and told them, "Follow me." They followed her into the back of the shop and when they arrived there, little kimonos stood waiting for them to choose. "Choose one, anyone you want. You will wear it to the festival next week." Shina and Syla began searching for their perfect kimono shyly. Syla all of a sudden stopped and started squealing. In her hands there was a really cute kimono. It was a pale blue kimono, with yellow and crimson delicate swirls and flowers all over it. The obi was pale blue with the crimson and yellow flowers and the little tatami sandals were a pale blue with yellow and crimson swirls. When she went to try it on and came back out to show them how she looked, she looked like a little angel fallen from the sky. The kimono fitted her perfectly; it was as if it was made for her. Mikoto squealed at the sight of her and Syla blushed a deep red, not being accustomed to all this attention. Shina still hadn't found her perfect kimono yet…but then something caught her eye. In front of her stood a beautiful red silk kimono, with red, black and gold flowers all over. The obi was red with black, gold and red flowers and the tatami sandals were red with little black and gold swirls. "That's a beautiful kimono you picked there…go try it on honey." Mikoto said to her. Shina immediately went to change and when she came out, all the others gasped. The kimono looked perfect on her, making her cheeks look pinker and her violet eyes brighter. After Shina and Syla changed back into normal clothes, they were looking through the adult's kimonos while Mikoto was paying when, "Uchiha-san…try this on," Syla said. Mikoto looked back at the girls and in their hands there was a very beautiful blue silk kimono with a golden obi and dainty red and golden flowers all over the kimono and a matching blue tatami sandals with red and golden flowers. Shina and Syla stood smiling at her, wating for her to try it on. She then went into the changing rooms and tried the kimono on. When the girls saw her, they looked in awe at her. She was truly a beauty with her black raven hair and big black eyes matching perfectly with the kimono, making her look like a porcelain doll. The girls started squealing at her and they went to hug her. "You look really beautiful Uchiha-san," Shina told her. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Uchiha-san," Mikoto said with a smile and the girls blushed a little. After they left the kimono shop, the girls' stomachs started complaining that they needed food and Mikoto heard their rambling. "I'm feeling hungry," she said all of a sudden to the girls, "Let's go get some ramen." The girls grinned at the thought of food and the three of them, with all the shopping bags in their hands, made their way through all the people.

A lot of people were staring at them, since they knew that Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha never had daughters of their own. Mikoto didn't mind them, and they continued walking to the ramen shop. When they arrived at Ichiraku's, they took three seats and Syla and Shina noticed a little blonde boy with an older man, slurping up bowl after bowl of ramen. "Woah…big appetite," Shina said and Syla giggled at her remark. They each ordered what they wanted, and while waiting for the food, Mikoto started explaining what the girls will be doing now. "Syla, as I already told you, you will be starting academy with Sasuke soon, so now we have to go buy your ninja equipment." Syla, at the very thought of becoming a ninja and going to school with Sasuke, started grinning madly. "And you Shina, you're already at chuunin level right?" "Hai," Shina answered. "I was almost at jounin level, but I never got to do the exam." Shina continued with a sad tone. "Don't worry about that," Mikoto said, "I will talk to the Hokage myself and you will do the jounin exam here…as soon as possible." Shina looked at her with big violet eyes and told her, "You would do that for me??" "Of course…I promise that by next week, you'll be a jounin for sure." "Aww…thank you so much Kaa-san," and Shina hugged her. Mikoto stood stunned, because Shina had just called her Kaa-san. When she realised that the black haired girl was hugging her, she hugged her back tightly and let go while she was still smiling at her. Syla was already eating her food and she was smiling slightly at Mikoto and Shina. _I finally have a real family_, Syla thought. Shina and Mikoto then started eating their ramen as well, and after a few minutes of slurping they were all done. Syla jumped out of her seat excitedly, knowing that now was the time to go buy her academy supplies. Mikoto smiled at her enthusiasm and Shina started laughing because all of a sudden the little girl almost fell because of the heavy bags she was holding. "Off to our next destination," Syla shouted and started skipping in front of the other two without even knowing where she was going.

After buying all the necessary equipment Syla needed for the academy and the equipment Shina needed, they made their way slowly back to the house, but before that they passed with Mikoto to buy food ingredients. When they arrived at the house, no one was home. Fugaku was still at work, and Mikoto presumed that Sasuke was training with Itachi. After putting all the things in their new room, which the two girls shared, Mikoto announced that they will go do dinner now. The girls followed her into the kitchen, and they started helping Mikoto with the making of the food. When the dinner was ready, they were all really proud of themselves and when they looked at the time, Mikoto hurried them all to go take a bath before the others arrived. When they got out of the bathroom, they found Mikoto waiting for them in their bedroom and she told them that she was going to help them get dressed for dinner that night, because it was going to be the first night that they will be a whole family together. When the girls each dressed into their brand new clothes, Mikoto started working on their hair. She started brushing Syla's long green tresses and then she parted her hair into two and put each section into a bun on the top of the little girl's head. When she turned her around, she looked adorable and quite mischievous. "Awww Kaa-san, you made me look so pretty," Syla exclaimed while looking at herself in the mirror. Mikoto smiled and then turned on to Shina. She started brushing her long silken black hair, and then she grabbed a sakura petal clip, pulled a part of her hair to the back of her head, and fastened it with the clip. Mikoto looked proudly at her two girls, and then they followed her into her room, and she got ready as well. When they were all ready, they went downstairs to wait for the men of the house, and when Itachi and Sasuke arrived and got inside, they looked dumbstruck at the two girls in front of them. _Were they really the girls they had met that morning?_ Mikoto then told the boys to take a seat at the table and wait for there father to arrive. Sasuke went to sit near Syla, grinning at her, and Itachi sat politely near Shina. She then looked at him warmly and smiled at him, and he just smiled a little to her. They heard the front door open all of a sudden, and that meant that Fugaku had arrived. Mikoto went to greet him, and at that very moment Shina and Syla were both very scared. Mikoto came into the room first, smiling heartily at the girls, and a stern looking man walked in behind her. "Fugaku, these are Syla and Shina." Mikoto introduced them to him. "Nice to meet you Uchiha-san, I am Shina." She said while getting up from her seat and bowing to him. Syla then did the same and they both sat down quietly again. "Nice to meet you both…" Fugaku started, "and welcome to the family."


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaaa....sorry for like the lack of updates...**

**but i started a new school and stuff...and to tell everyone the truth i stopped reading naruto and kind of lost my inspiration... ^^'**

**but now i've got a new chapter up which i hope everyone likes xD **

**and well...if i get some reviews i'll continue this story...or else i'll give up T.T**

**as usual the characters from Naruto belong to Kishimoto...only Syla and Shina belong to me and my friend :]**

**hope you enjoy xxx  
**

**Chapter 3**

Two days had passed, and Mikoto, as promised, had talked to the Hokage about the jounin exam. He told her that the exam will be held on the next Sunday. Mikoto obviously went to tell Shina immediately the great news, and the girl was estatic when she found out. "You need to train before your exam," Mikoto told the black haired girl. "Why don't you train with Itachi?" The older woman said all of a sudden. At that very moment Itachi was entering the kitchen, and his mother immediately grabbed him and brought him in front of Shina. "You have no missions this week right, Itachi?" His mum asked him sweetly. "No, kaa-san." "Then you are going to train with Shina because she has the jounin exam next Sunday." Itachi looked questioningly at his mum but she gave him a stern look that meant he had to obey. "Hai, kaa-san." "Aww…and would you mind taking Sasuke and Syla too with you…I was thinking that since Sasuke had been training already, Syla should start training too before the academy…" Mikoto started rambling. "Hai, we will take them with us," Itachi answered with a slightly bored tone. As he made his way to the door, Syla and Sasuke came running towards his way, while Shina was shyly following him. "Where are you going nii-san?" Sasuke asked his older brother. "We are going training…and you two are coming with us." Itachi finished. Sasuke was happy about this idea, but Syla didn't really like being near Itachi and she had never done anything in her life. When Itachi and Sasuke were walking in the front, Syla went near Shina and got attached to her. Before they all left the house, they all got their ninja gear and made their way to the training grounds.

Once there, Sasuke went near the aiming boards, grabbed some kunai and started throwing them, trying to aim as best as he can. Syla did not know anything about this, and she started hiding behind Shina. The older girl than noticed Syla being quiet, and grabbed the little girl and told her, "I know this is the very first time for you to train, but you need to start someday to be a really good ninja. I know that it will seem scary for you when it comes for your first battle, but for now all you will be doing is basic stuff like throwing kunai or shuuriken, okay?" "O…kay…" the little girl replied. She then looked at Sasuke who was waving at her with a huge grin on his face. "Now go and join Sasuke-kun. Here, take these kunai. All you need to do is grab them like this, try and aim them towards the centre, and throw them," Shina explained to Syla while showing her what she needs to do. Itachi was closely observing the girls, admiring how the older girl seemed to have a big effect on the little green-haired girl. Syla then, with the kunai in her hands, went to join Sasuke near the boards, while Shina made her way near Itachi. "What are your abilities…do you have a kekkei-genkai?" He immediately asked her. "Umm…as you know I'm from the Kidoruigenso clan, and we are known for our ability to control _an_ element," she said shyly while he nodded, "well…you see, in an old book there was written that one day a girl will be born that will have the ability to control _all _elements, and she will be the most powerful ninja from the clan. That ninja was told that she would have black hair and violet eyes, not matching any type of element…and…" she continued while looking him in the eyes, "I'm her!" "So you have the ability to control all the elements." He said bluntly and she nodded. "Well…let's see what you've got." Itachi said while taking a fighting stance. Shina then did the same, and she lunged herself at him immediately with a kunai in her hand. They started blocking each other's basic attacks quite easily, and since Itachi didn't try any type of jutsu, Shina couldn't determine which element she'll use. While they were fighting, Sasuke and Syla stopped to watch them in fascination. These two were watching Itachi and Shina fight each other with such grace, that they seemed as if they were dancing not fighting. _Is this all she's got?_ Itachi thought deep inside his head, but all of a sudden the girl in front of started changing colours. Sasuke and Syla watched in amazement at the girl in front of them, as did Itachi, while her hair colour changed from black to light blue. Itachi noticed that her eyes and the necklace around her neck changed from violet to ice blue as well. _So this must be her kekkei-genkai..._Itachi thought. When she looked up at him, she saw him in great thought, and she immediately found it a great time to attack him with an ice kunai, but when she threw it, she found out he was only a shadow clone. She then felt his presence behind her, and immediately turned around and threw another kunai at him, and this time he fled from the tree he was hiding in, only to come down in front of her. In her hand, an ice sword formed. "This is an ice sword, moulded by my very own chakra," she explained while attacking him and him blocking the attacks. When she was really close to him, Itachi felt really cold, as if there was a really cool breeze. When he accidentally touched her arm, he felt really cold. "You're soo….cold." He said plainly, and Shina just smirked at this comment. "The chakra flowing in me right now, is truly icy chakra, that's why when you touch me I feel freezing to you, but on the inside I just have a normal body temperature." _Hmmm…this is really interesting_ the eldest boy thought while still blocking her attacks. Then, when Shina was quite a few steps away from him, he performed the giant fire ball jutsu. The little children watching the show stared in awe at the great fire ball in front of them, and Shina looked at it while coming closer to her. She immediately thought of a jutsu, and did the hand seals. An icy wall appeared in front of her, and protected her from the giant ball of fire, while it melted away. When she saw Itachi looking at the melted ice at the bottom of her feet, she performed another jutsu that made his feet become ice, but when he poofed away all she thought of was that she was done for. All of a sudden a kunai just passed near her face, and merely touched her cheek, which started bleeding slightly, and she fell to her knees with exhaustion, her hair, eyes and necklace colours becoming the original ones like before. Itachi then stepped in front of her with a smirk, and she looked up at him, "You're not all that bad," he said while walking away to go rest under a tree. Syla and Sasuke then came running towards her, and while the little children were hugging her, telling her how awesome she was and fussing about the cut on her cheek, all she could think about was what Itachi had told her, that she was not all that bad, and those words coming out from Itachi's mouth, meant a lot to her.

Sunday finally arrived and Shina was pretty excited and somewhat scared about this exam. Mikoto had woken her up to a big breakfast made just for her 'little-soon-to-be-jounin', Syla and Sasuke kept running after her and telling her that she will pass for sure and to do her best, Itachi just looked at her with a bored look and Fugaku didn't say a word to her that morning.

Sasuke and Syla had just given her the last goodbye hug, while they stood in the doorway with Fugaku waving to her, while Shina made her way to the exam centre with Mikoto and Itachi. On their way there, Mikoto started comforting Shina and telling her that if she does her best, she will become a jounin in no time and Itachi just made his way in front of them quietly. When they finally arrived, the three of them went directly to the exam room. In there, there were a lot of jounins seated around a table, and in the middle of them stood the Hokage. Itachi and Mikoto were asked to be seated on the side, while Shina sat in the middle in front of the Hokage. Then, the black haired girl started being asked about her past experiences as a hidden mist nin and about the missions she had done in the past. She told them all about her past life in Kiri and the type of missions she had done. When the Hokage seemed satisfied with all the information she provided, he gave her a paper.

"Now you are going to be assessed on your level of intelligence as a ninja, so as to know if you're worthy enough to advance to Jounin level. You have three-quarters of an hour to answer all the questions given on your paper…use your time wisely. Your time begins…now!" Shina then grabbed her pen and started writing on the paper. She didn't seem to hesitate on any questions, and continued answering all the questions one by one after each other. After half an hour's time, Shina put the pen down and looked up from her paper with a big smile. "She seems really confident with her answers, that's a good sign." Mikoto whispered to Itachi, while he only nodded slightly in response.

"Are you sure you are ready?? You still have quarter of an hour left…" one of the jounins started to say.

"I'm sure…" Shina said, while nodding.

"Good, now you will be assessed on your knowledge of basic jutsus. You will be asked to perform a set of jutsus, and you will be given marks on the performance of each jutsu." A jounin with a bandana announced. Shina then got up from her chair and went in the middle of the room. The same jounin with the headband then started telling her which jutsu she needed to perform, and she did them all with great precision. All the men at the table started jotting down little notes to themselves, while looking at her in the middle of the room. When they all seemed satisfied with her performance, another jounin stood up to announce the final stage of the jounin exam.

"Now, the last stage of the jounin exam. You are going to fight freely with a selected person, where you will show us your strength and ability…and to show us that you truly deserve to become a jounin. You are going to fight…Hatake Kakashi." At that moment a white haired man, with a slung headband covering one of his eyes and a mask covering his mouth stood up quite lazily and walked up to the middle of the room. Mikoto nudged Itachi quietly, and Itachi looked closely at the two nins in the middle, knowing that Hatake Kakashi was also an ANBU captain like himself. _This is going to be interesting_ Itachi thought.

The two ninja then started to fight, clashing their kunai together occasionally. Shina then decided that this time she will use a different element from ice. All of a sudden, everyone stared in awe at the black haired girl, as her black silken hair changed into dark red, her violet necklace turned to red and her bright violet eyes turned into big demon red eyes. Everyone looked at her with great attention, Mikoto feeling so proud that her girl can do this and Itachi feeling amused, after all he never had seen another one of her forms apart from the ice-element.

She then started fighting with greater intensity then before and started performing jutsus that no one else had ever seen since they belonged to the Kidoruigenso clan. She seemed to radiate heat, and every attack seemed to be getting more dangerous than the other. After she sent a rain of flaming shuuriken towards the white haired ninja which he couldn't avoid, she thought of the jutsu she had read about the other day in one of the Uchiha scrolls she found. It was a fire element jutsu of course, and she had thought that maybe she could use it to finish off her opponent on her special day. While Kakashi was still in the cloud of blazing shuuriken, Shina formed some hand seals._ Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger_. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" At that same moment, a big fire ball was formed and it headed straight towards Kakashi. Everyone stared in amazement at how this little girl could produce such a huge fireball. The whole room seemed to be set ablaze, and when the jutsu was ready, Shina looked up at everyone. The white haired jounin she had to fight was on the floor trying to regain some breath, the jounin and the Hokage at the table looked in amazement at the little girl in front of them, Itachi stared at her with an amused look and Mikoto was wiping some tears away from her eyes. She then turned back into her normal self and sat down on the floor, regaining her breath as well.

After some time of talking and whispering to each other, the men at the table decided their verdict. The Hokage then got up and walked towards the little black haired girl, and got her up to her feet. Out of nowhere, he then hugged her and looked at her with a smile. "I have never seen an 11 year old fight like that. You really gave a lot of yourself in this exam. You have done very well in all your examinations, in your intelligence test, basic jutsu test and finally your free fighting test. I am proud to say now, that you have been accepted to become a new Konoha Jounin. Well done…Shina Uchiha!"

At that statement the now newly-jounin started grinning like mad while she accepted her new headband. Mikoto started nudging Itachi while she started clapping and Itachi just looked at Shina, and when he saw his mum going up to her and hugging her really closely, he couldn't help but smile a bit to himself seeing his mum this happy and having a new jounin in the family. He then waited for them near the door, looking at his mum putting the Konoha headband in Shina's long black hair. The two females then walked up to Itachi, and Mikoto told them that she can't wait to go back home now to tell all the family. Shina then walked in silence next to Itachi, briefly looking at him and smiling…feeling very proud of herself.

When the front door closed, both Sasuke and Syla came running towards Shina and asked her how she did. When they saw her headband they started to cheer and hugged her closely. Mikoto went to the kitchen to start working on the special dinner she had promised herself on doing if Shina passed the exam. The violet eyed girl then went to her room, feeling exhausted and decided to take a long hot relaxing bath. After three quarters of an hour she came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed. She put on a dress and started brushing her long hair in front of the mirror. After some time, she could hear pitter pattering outside her room, and in less than a second her bedroom door opened and two little heads appeared. Sasuke and Syla, newly dressed came for her to take her in the dining room. They started dragging her down the corridor, and when she entered the room she found everywhere decorated.  
Shina stared in amazement, "How did you do all this??"

"We had already started working on some decorations yesterday while you were training, and Sasuke and Syla, because they stayed here this morning, did some hats for all of us and coloured some of the decorations. Then, when you went to take your bath, we quickly decorated the room!" Mikoto said with a smile while putting a cutely coloured hat on top of Shina's head.

"So you did all of this…for me??" Mikoto and the two children nodded at her.

"And what if I didn't pass this examination??" Shina asked.

Mikoto then grabbed her from the shoulders and looked at her and gave her a warm smile. "We had a feeling you were going to do great in this exam…and we had great trust in you…that you will not fail this test. After all, you're an Uchiha now!"

At that same moment, Fugaku entered the room and looked at everyone with a questioning look. Mikoto happily announced to him that Shina had become a jounin, but he didn't say anything about the matter, he just went and sat down at the head of the table. Shina then took a seat next to Itachi, and she couldn't help but laugh at the boy next to her, seeing his annoyed look while his brother tried putting a hat on top of his head. The food was then brought onto the table, and everyone started to eat in peace and quiet. When everyone was finished, Mikoto took Fugaku in the kitchen while the children were left to clean up. After some time, when Itachi and Shina were going to take the dishes in the kitchen, Fugaku came out and walked towards the garden outside, and Mikoto came and took the dishes and plates out of their hands.

Shina then decided to go outside and maybe try and talk to Fugaku, after all he didn't say anything about her becoming a jounin now. She found him sitting quietly, and she decided to take a seat next to him. She felt really uneasy not knowing what to say to him, but she finally couldn't stand the peace and quiet.

"Aren't you happy that I became a jounin now??"

"…" he just continued staring ahead of him, not ever glancing at the girl sitting next to him.

"Don't you ever talk?? Or have you got nothing of importance to say to me?"

"…" he still didn't respond and this brought Shina in tears.

_How could he not even care one bit about me…am I that much of a disgrace to his family_ she thought.

When she was about to leave, he talked.

"I heard that you used the Great Fireball Technique, one of the Uchiha clan jutsus."

"Yes…" she replied softly. "Yesterday I found a scroll, and I decided to read it…and when I found that jutsu I decided to try it out…and today I used it…to make you, kaa-san and everyone else feel proud of me."

When he said nothing again, she got up and made a leave for the door walking slowly, but then she felt a pair of hands grabbing her shoulders. Fugaku then turned her around, and looked at her in the eyes, and for the first time in that house she saw him smile. He then hugged her really close, and after some time of registering what was happening, she hugged him back.

"I want you to know that even though I don't show it a lot…I am really proud of you…you made me feel really proud that I have you as a daughter when Mikoto told me all about your performance…well done…Shina"

"Arigatou tou-san." Shina replied while smiling at him.

He then wiped some tears away from her eyes and hugged her closely to him…

And from inside Mikoto stood looking at them, feeling happy that for once her husband opened up to someone other then herself and his family…and she was glad that he finally accepted Shina for the true ninja she truly is…


End file.
